Best Christmas Ever
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: What happens when Raimundo and Kimiko go to A Christmas dance and neither of them have a date? Read to find out! Rated M for a reason!


The Best Christmas Ever

This is my first fan fiction so be kind. Also I borrowed some quotes of dialogue from another story, but that shouldn't matter. Anyways enjoy. Also make sure to heed the M rating

It was Christmas at the xiaolin temple Omi was off somewhere training with a new staff that he had gotten as a present and knowing clay he was

probably off fixing himself something to eat. But Raimundo and kimiko were getting ready to go to a Christmas party that was a couple miles into

town. Raimundo was going with his friend Gabe who he knew from back in Brazil and Gabe's girlfriend Catherine. Kimiko was supposedly going

with some guy named josh that her friend Keiko hooked her up with. Raimundo couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at hearing this, especially

since he had been having new strange…feelings for the Japanese girl, feelings he couldn't explain. Raimundo sighed as he looked at himself in

the mirror that was in his room. He wasn't wearing anything really fancy, in fact he sort of just threw some clothes on, and he didn't see the point

of dressing up, especially if he didn't have a date. Raimundo sighed again, his thoughts of kimiko were coming back; he had been having these

thoughts ever since he became leader several months ago. Raimundo wished that kimiko was his date, and he could walk with her and dance

with her, and hold her… but he knew that that could never happen, he was sure that she didn't have any feelings for him. Also Raimundo knew if

he ever said anything to her about his thoughts, that it could ruin their friendship. Just then there was a knock on raimundo's door. Raimundo

looked up, slightly startled and opened the door, it was clay. "Hey partner I just wanted to know if you were ready to go because your friend

Gabe and his girlfriend are here." Raimundo nodded and walked solemnly out into the hallway towards the front of the temple. Clay looked at him and knew that something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. Raimundo greeted his friend Gabe at the front of the temple. Gabe was

several inches taller than Raimundo and he had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was also wearing a tux. This also made raimundo feel

slightly stupid now since he didn't dress up. Gabe's girlfriend Catherine was about raimundo's height and had long brown hair and brown eyes

she was wearing a long black dress with silver trimming. "Hey man how have you been I haven't seen you in so long" Gabe said while grasping

Rai's hand in a friendly matter. A small smirk appeared on Raimundo's face and he answered him, "Oh you know fighting evil boy geniuses, tigers,

ancient warriors, and Cyclops the usual" he said now with a smug grin on his face. Gabe laughed, "Haven't changed a bit I see" he said putting

his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "Gabe aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Catherine asked Gabe looking up at him. 'Oh yes of

course Catherine this is my friend Raimundo pedrosa, I knew him for along time back in Brazil. "Nice to meet you" Catherine said holding out her

hand. Raimundo shook it briefly and turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. "Okay I'm ready is Keiko and Brandon here?" Kimiko

asked no one in particular, Raimundo couldn't even respond if he wanted to, he was mesmerized by Kimiko she looked gorgeous! She had her

hair down which was raimundo's favorite way and she was wearing a beautiful silk white dress, she also had a light pink lipstick on which went

perfect with her complexion. Raimundo seemed to be lost on cloud nine looking at the gorgeous Japanese girl because raimundo heard kimiko

repeating his name over and over again in annoyance. "Raimundo hello? Are they here yet?" before raimundo could even respond keiko came up

from behind kimiko and embraced her in a hug. "Yeah we're her Kimmy and it's so nice to see you!" Keiko practically shouted. Keiko was hugging

kimiko so tightly she could barely breathe. "Alright Keiko… that's enough you're… crushing me…" "Oh sorry" Keiko said pulling away a little

embarrassed. "Well now that everyone has had their little reunion are we gonna go or what?" Raimundo asked getting a little impatient. "Well

wait a second where's my date?" Kimiko asked Keiko. Raimundo felt a sliver of annoyance go through him hearing that word. "Oh you mean josh?

He said he's meeting as at the party, Brandon talked to him on his cell phone." "Well okay" Kimiko said a little doubtedly. The six of them then got

into Brandon's red Ferrari and drove to the dance. "Jeez this is a nice car, how could he have afforded this?" Raimundo thought. "Raimundo don't

you have a date? Kimiko asked him. "No" Raimundo responded sounding a little harsher then he meant to. "Sorry Rai just asking" kimiko said

annoyed at his rude behavior. Raimundo looked up at the night sky while Brandon was playing live your life by rihanna in the car, and within

about ten minutes they were at the dance. Once Keiko and Catherine were out of the car they immediately linked arms with their boyfriends as

they walked into the building, Raimundo and Kimiko followed behind them both of them irritated over the fact that they didn't have date at the

moment. When Rai entered the building he saw a bunch of colorful lights, Christmas decorations, and a lot of couples dancing. There were also

food and refreshments and Christmas music was playing. Raimundo actually felt glad that he had come to this; maybe hanging out here for

awhile would get his mind of kimiko. kimiko… Kimiko looked annoyed and frustrated and keiko knew it was because josh wasn't here yet. "Don't

worry kimmy im sure he'll be here pretty soon, don't you worry me and Brandon are just gonna go dance." "Fine." Kimiko said agitated. Just then

Gabe walked up to raimundo "hey Rai man why didn't you bring a date?" "Couldn't find one" Rai said quickly turning his head in the other

direction. "Hey are you okay man?" Gabe asked a little concerned. "I'm fine" Raimundo snapped. Gabe was shocked by this, he knew that

something was bothering his friend but he just decided to let it go and went off to dance with Catherine. Raimundo then set his gaze on Kimiko, who was waiting by the door patiently for her date with her arms crossed. _She's so beautiful_ he thought _she doesn't deserve some douche bag like_

_ this that can't even arrive at a party on time._ He thought angrily. _God Pedrosa why can't you just admit you like her?_ He scolded himself _because it_

_ would ruin are friendship, you don't know that for sure if she was a true friend she would understand. _Raimundo then put both of his hands on his

forehead and shut his eyes in frustration. Just then Brandon received a text message from josh it read: "_sorry man couldn't make it tonight had_

_ plans with my other friends, tell the girl that im sorry and maybe we could do something else some other time."_ Brandon was shocked and

disappointed at the message and he quickly told Keiko, keiko gasped and turned her head to kimiko, not knowing how she would take the news.

Keiko then walked over to kimiko. "kimmy?" "What?" "Im sorry but josh couldn't make it." "WHAT? Are you serious? So I got all dressed up and

came her for nothing!" Kimiko shouted feeling tears welling up, no she wouldn't cry she wouldn't, but she couldn't help it she felt a hot tear slide

down her cheek. Raimundo had been watching the whole thing and his heart practically broke in two seeing her like that. "This is just great, what

am I gonna do now?" Kimiko asked upset. "Well why don't you just dance with Raimundo?" Kimiko gasped and felt her cheeks heat up. "Why

would I do that we're just friends." "I know but he doesn't have a date either and it could be good for the two of you." Kimiko was just about to

argue back but then she looked over at Rai and noticed how unhappy he was, then she changed her mind. "Okay I will." Kimiko said with a small

smirk. "Oh that's great Kimmy!" Keiko said giving kimiko a big hug. Kimiko then walked over to Raimundo she felt so nervous, her throat was dry

and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Rai noticed she was close to him and he looked up. "Oh hey" he said shyly, his heart pounding in his

chest. "Hey" Kimiko said turning her head to the side and blushing slightly. "I was just wondering my date didn't show up and I was curious, Rai

would you want to maybe dance with me?" Kimiko asked her heart pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst from her chest. Raimundo

looked up at her shocked he didn't know what to say. "Uh sure." he said shyly rubbing the back of his head. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's hand

making both their faces turn maroon in color, and Raimundo wrapped his arms around her feminine waste and brought her close, while she

wrapped her arms around his waste. The two of them slowly danced and Raimundo practically couldn't breathe, having kimiko this close to him

was just too much he felt like he was going to die. Kimiko felt nervous, but she also felt warm and bubbly and she nuzzled her head into his chest

causing raimundo to gasp quietly and blush. The two of them danced like that for awhile, and all the other couples in the room were watching

them thinking they were real cute together. Eventually everyone left Brandon drove everyone back to the temple and on the way home Brandon

played amber by 311 kimiko felt sleepy, so she closed her eyes and laid her head on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo's eyes widened and he

decided to wrap his arm around her shoulder, raimundo looked down on her to see if she would reject, she didn't. Raimundo closed his eyes and

smiled so huge he felt like his face was going to crack, and it was then he realized that he hadn't been this happy in awhile. Once everyone had

left and gone home Raimundo and kimiko were the only ones who were still up at the temple. Just then Kimiko looked over at Raimundo. "Rai

come up to my room we need to talk." "About what?' Raimundo asked curiously. "It's about the dance." "Okay" raimundo responded smiling. The

two of them then walked up into Kimiko's room and the two sat on the floor. "Want a candy Kane?" kimiko asked Raimundo. "Nah im good."

Raimundo responded. "Suit yourself." Kimiko said unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth, kimiko then pulled it out of her mouth and began

licking it causing Raimundo to blush and making his pants feel oddly tighter. There was an awkward silence as kimiko continued sucking on the

candy Kane, and Raimundo looked away trying to hide the fact that Kimiko's sucking and licking was really turning him on. "So" raimundo started

trying to break the silence "you said you wanted to talk." "Oh yeah." Kimiko said pulling the sugary treat from her mouth. "Its just Raimundo,

you've been acting really strange over the past couple days and I wanted to know what was up." "Oh it's nothing ive just had a lot on my mind

lately." "Oh and im sorry your date didn't show up." raimundo said looking at kimiko. "Its okay ill get over it, and besides you were a real good

dancer rai. "Raimundo blushed and looked away, "uh thanks." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Oh and nice dress kimiko."

Raimundo said with a warm smile. For some reason kimiko took this the wrong way and thought he was mocking her. "Go ahead laugh Rai I know

you want to." Raimundo was shocked by her words and looked at her, eyes wide. "No really kimiko that dress it great I never thought it could

make you look so… so… "So… what?" kimiko asked curiously. "Pretty, alright? You're prettier than any girl I've ever seen." Kimiko gasped lightly

and blushed, turning her head away slightly. Raimundo was just sitting their with his head low, apparently very embarrassed, but just then

kimiko scooted next to him and brought her mouth up to his ear. "Raimundo, do you like me?" she asked in a whisper. Her warm breath up

against his ear caused him to shutter and he felt Goosebumps rising all over his body. Raimundo didn't respond he just continued to look down

shyly. But just then kimiko brushed her lips up against his in something softer than a kiss. Raimundo was shocked at first but then kissed back he

lifted his arms up as if to push her away, but he instead wrapped them around her neck, as he deepened the kiss, as did she. Raimundo was

trying to hold in his moan, but it came out any way in a weird sort of gasp. Raimundo then pulled away and looked at Kimiko she was flushed.

Kimiko then looked at raimundo's who's shirt was lifted up slightly from the passion. Kimiko's gaze travelled lower and it was then she realized

that raimundo was really hard. Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. "Rai how far do you plan on going with this?" she asked in a

serious yet very seductive voice. Raimundo didn't respond, how far was he going to go with this? Finally he responded. "I don't know Kimiko, I

know this may shock you but Ive never really had any experience with that sort of thing." "Wow really? I thought you would have lost your

virginity by now especially since you're a hot teenage boy." Raimundo looked up at Kimiko and smiled. "What?" kimiko asked blushing heavily.

"You think im hot." He teased. Kimiko looked away, embarrassed, but just then Raimundo came up to her and grabbed her hands. "I think you're

beautiful." He said smiling up at her. "No one's ever told me that before." "Well its true kimiko you're beautiful." Kimiko then placed her lips back

on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. It started out as a soft, gentle and loving kiss, but within about fifteen seconds it turned into a

hot, wet sloppy kiss. Kimiko's tongue prodded at his entrance and raimundo opened but then caught her tongue with his lips and started to suck

on it. Kimiko would have moaned if her mouth wasn't being devoured by his. Raimundo then placed his hand on her right breast and began to

massage it. Kimiko pushed him up against a wall and slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his masculine chest as their tongue's battled

furiously for dominance and victory. Their shoes and socks were already off and thing's were getting heated, so they decided to take it to the

next step. Kimiko grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his chest revealing his six pack and chiseled abs. Kimiko's eyes widened. "Jeez Rai

a six pack? You sure know how to make a girl happy." She teased as she ran her hands all over his chest groping and feeling it. At this point

raimundo was incredibly hard and Kimiko could feel his erection digging into her leg. Raimundo couldn't help it he then ran a hand up her thigh

and under her dress. Raimundo gasped. "Holy shit! Kimiko what kind of girl doesn't wear underwear?" "One that wants you to shut up and

continue with what you're doing." She said smiling. Raimundo gladly obliged and felt all over her pussy, which at this point was dripping wet.

Raimundo then grabbed ahold of the bottom part of her dress and pulled it up so it was all bunched up around her waist, and he liked what he

saw; he liked what he saw a lot. He placed hot kisses all over the lips and opening of her wet pussy making her moan. He then prodded his

tongue in and out of her opening making kimiko arch her back and scream his name in ecstasy. Raimundo pulled his tongue out and looked up at

her with a hot grin. "You want more?" he asked seductively. Kimiko nodded her head so hard it looked like it was going to come loose from her

shoulders. Raimundo smiled and slipped a finger in, then two, then three, and began thrusting them in and out. Kimiko screamed in even more

ecstasy hoping she wasn't going to wake up omi or clay. Raimundo then felt her pussy contract around his fingers as she reached her orgasm.

Raimundo pulled his fingers out and Kimiko was gasping and sweating profusely. "I'm sorry Kimiko I didn't mean to make you climax so quickly,

maybe we can try another time he said turning away looking as if he were about to cry. Kimiko grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Rai im a girl

we have more then one peak, now get your ass back over here." She said holding back laughter. Raimundo laughed and grabbed a hold of the

upper part of her dress and pulled it over her head revealing her white lacy bra. "So you wore a bra but no panties? That makes sense."

raimundo said laughing. "Oh shut up." She said teasingly. Raimundo then placed his lips on her neck and began placing kisses all over it as he

massaged her bare back. Kimiko moaned and raimundo reached his hands around and undid her bra, now making her completely nude.

Raimundo then stared at her breasts in awe, they were so beautiful, they were a little more than a handful and they had pink perky rock hard

nipples at the end. Raimundo grabbed them and began sucking and gently biting them Kimiko moaned under raimundo's assault on her breasts.

Once Raimundo was done kimiko pushed him on his back. "It's your turn now big boy." She said in a seductive voice while raising her eyebrows

up and down, this made raimundo's cock twitch and his eyes widen. Kimiko grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled them down his legs. Holy shit!

Even his legs were muscular! They looked like track star legs. Kimiko then got a sight of the huge bulge beneath his boxers and giggled. "So Rai

is that a sheng gong wu? Or are you just happy to see me?" she said in a teasing and seductive voice. A naughty smile then appeared on

Raimundo's face and this caused her to laugh. Kimiko then placed her lips on his neck and began kissing licking and sucking it, and she moved up

and down his neck, and she stopped once to make sure to give Rai a good sized hickie. Raimundo moaned and screamed in euphoria. Once kimiko was done, she then grabbed a hold of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, Raimundo's erection got caught under the boxer's for a

Second as she pulled them down but once they were off, it sprang back up making him gasp at the sensation. Raimundo was now fully exposed.

And then she saw it throbbing in front of her with beads of pre cum at the end, and it was nearly ten inches long to! This caused kimiko to fall

upon it immediately and she engulfed it into her mouth. "AH KIMIKO AH! He screamed in ecstasy. Raimundo's head then shot back and he tried to

grab on to something for some support, the pleasure was just so overbearing. As she was sucking she used one of her hands to fondle and

massage his ball sack, she palmed it and felt all the tiny hairs that were growing on it. She felt his cock clenching in her mouth and she knew he

was close, she then began bobbing her head up and down as she sucked even harder, raimundo then couldn't help it, his cock pumped and he

released himself in her mouth. Kimiko started swallowing while sucking at the same time, trying to make sure to get every drop of raimundo down

her throat. Once she was done, she pulled his member from her mouth and looked up at him, "mmmmmmm, so much better than a candy Kane."

She said seductively. Raimundo laughed and he then grabbed a hold of her body causing her to giggle raimundo then positioned himself in front

of her. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Only for you Rai." She replied smiling, he smiled back and she spread her legs for him. Raimundo then slowly

slid into her. Kimiko's upper body sprang up and she gasped and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Jeez you're fucking tight." he said as he

reached her barrier raimundo then broke it, taking both of their virginities with that single thrust. Raimundo then began sliding in and out, but

then he started going faster and faster, kimiko then began to moan and scream in pleasure and begged him to go even faster. Raimundo obliged

and he started banging into her as hard as he could all the while his hands were grasping onto her breasts tightly. Raimundo then hit Kimiko's g

spot and made her scream his name; he then hit it over and over again. "ah yes that's right fuck me raimundo, fuck me hard." Raimundo then

began howling and screaming in his own pleasure. Kimiko screamed in pleasure and ecstasy. Kimiko reached her orgasm and then grabbed her

hair with both hands and screamed out his name louder then she ever had before, in fact it was so loud you could probably here it ten blocks

away. "Oh god kimiko" Raimundo moaned as he released himself into her and his orgasm crashed through his body. Raimundo reminded in her

for a few more minutes before eventually pulling out. They then grabbed a hold of each other. "Best Christmas ever!" they said in unison

laughing. "So does this mean we're going out? Raimundo asked. "Yeah I do, do you want to?" "Nope" raimundo responded. Kimiko's face fell and

she almost pulled away until she saw raimundo grinning. "You're horrible." She said. "And you love me anyway." He said back. Kimiko blushed

and looked into his eyes. "Yes I do." She said smiling. "I love you to Kim, I always have." Kimiko smiled and she wrapped her arms around him as

they lay down on her mat, and they snuggled and held onto each other, until they finally fell into the greatest sleep of their lives.

The End

Well that's it; hope you enjoyed please R and R


End file.
